dormitabisfandomcom-20200215-history
The B.O.A.
The B.O.A., otherwise known as the Box of Abominations, is an animatronic hybrid from Dormitabis. Appearance The B.O.A. is an animatronic hybrid/spirit that is made out of what's in the box from the office in Fazbear's Fright. The main head for The B.O.A. belongs to Toy Freddy. They have no ears connected to their head, and their top hat has a few holes in it, resulting in wires to poke out. Toy Freddy has a small hole right above their eye sockets, and a slightly bigger hole on the right side of their head. They're missing their right eye, and their right eye socket has melted slightly. Their remaining eye is pure white, along with their iris. They have no eye lids, and neither do any of the other heads. Both their upper and lower jaw has melted, along with their cheeks. This has caused their endoskeleton jaw to be revealed more, even when their jaw is closed. Toy Freddy's head is connected to a neck, that connects to their endoskeleton torso. Their torso has multiple limbs connected to it, that connected to more limbs. All of their limbs and torso have no suit on them, minus two limbs on their body. On the left side of the torso, two limbs are connected to it. The first limb is two segment long, and at the end of it is Mangle's head. Mangle has a hole on the right side of her head, and both sides of her head have melted slightly. Mangle's entire face is now gone, revealing her endoskeleton behind her mask. Both her eyes hang out of her head by stray wires, with her left eye being entirely white, while her right eye only has white in its iris. Mangle's cheeks and lips have also melted. The second limb is two segments long, and has Toy Bonnie's head connected to it. In the middle of this limb, is a single limb segment, that has an endoskeleton hand connected to it. The hand, and all their other hands and feet, have sharp claws on it. Toy Bonnie has a small hole on the right side of their head. They have a larger hole that's connected to their left eye socket, causing the eye socket to increase in size. Their eyebrow is gone as well. A small portion of their right eye socket also connects to their left eye socket. They only have their left eye, which is entirely white. They have no ears too. Their cheeks have melted, and they're missing their lower jaw, revealing their endoskeleton jaw. On the right side of the torso, is another two limbs. The first limb is one segment long, and then appears to have a neck connected to the end of it. Connected to the neck, is BB's head. BB no longer wears their propeller hat, and their hair appears to have melted slightly. They only have their left eye, which is entirely white. They are also missing their noise. Their entire jaw has melted, causing it to stretch down, and almost be torn apart. The second limb is connected to the middle of the other limb. The second limb is Withered Foxy's arm and hook. It appears to be slightly more withered than usual. Instead of having a pelvis, The B.O.A. only has multiple limbs connected to the bottom of its torso. Three main limbs are connected to the base of the torso, with those limbs having more connecting to them. One limb is two segments long and has an endoskeleton hand on it. Another limb is two segments long and has an endoskeleton hand on it too. A long metal rod is connected to the middle of this limb, and at the end of the rod, is Toy Chica's head. Toy Chica has one large hole right above their left eye socket, and another one on the side of it, that is connected to it. They only have their left eye, which is pure white. They have a large hole in the spot their right cheek would be in, and their left cheek has melted. They no longer have their beak, causing their endoskeleton jaw to be shown instead. The last limb connected to the bottom of the torso, acts as the main structure for The B.O.A.'s legs. This limb is two segments long, but has other limbs connected to it. In the middle of it is another limb that's two segments long, with an endoskeleton foot connected to the end of it. At the end of the base limb, are two separate one segment limbs. Both of these limbs have an endoskeleton foot connected to it. Behavior The B.O.A. first appears in Night 6. They will start in a box and will gradually emerge from it and eventually go to Cam 6, followed by Cam 2, then Cam 1 before entering your office. To stop them, you have to go to other side and look to the right. When you are going to the other side, you can hear B.O.A. speak to you in a distorted voice. Many people believe he is saying either "You're not human, are you?" or "And where would you be going, John?" When you get to the other side and look to the right, each head will move. Once every head has moved, the B.O.A. will leave. They are active on Night 6, Night 8 and Night 11, making them the character who is active on the least number of nights other than Garvey. Audio Trivia *Almost every head attached to B.O.A. is missing their right eye. The only who who isn't is Mangle's head, though their right eye looks dead while their left eye is lit up. This is likely a reference to the bad ending of FNaF 3, where all the animatronics had only their left eye glowing. **Soulcage has a similar detail. *The namesake of the B.O.A. comes from the fact that its masks come from the box of animatronic parts from FNaF 3. This relates back to its full name, being the Box of Abominations. *The B.O.A. was built by Havoc Puppet, which was shown in a mini game in INSANITY. In it Havoc Puppet gave children souls wearing the toy masks gifts full of plasma. They then proceed in turning into B.O.A. *The masks of the B.O.A. seem to be melted. The reason why is most likely from the fire in FNaF 3 burning down Fazbear's Fright. *It is modeled by StevenMator. *It contains the souls of 5 kids. *When the B.O.A. enters the office, the player can hear it talking to them in a distorted voice. *The B.O.A. and Soulcage are technically the first two hybrid animatronics for a fan game. Both of their models were created back in 2015, before Creation from The Joy of Creation: Story Mode even existed, or even Ennard from Sister Location. *B.O.A. has 3 legs like Mangle, who originated from FNaF 2, but has 4 arms like Creation, who originated from The Joy of Creation: Story mode. ** It is also another addition to the collection of iconic amalgamations inspired by and/or originating from FNaF. This makes up a total of four iconic FNaF amalgamations: Creation, Ennard, the B.O.A. and Soulcage. Gallery 10272126011743141888 screenshots 20180226174109 1.jpg|The B.O.A seen on a rare screen. Completed 2.png Completed.png A321d0 8b55d311840e4ef683414f48b33e7c8d.png|B.O.A's teaser. BoaJumpscare.gif|the jumpscare of B.O.A. 2243.png|The B.O.A. on Cam 01. 2244.png|The B.O.A. on Cam 02. 2245.png|The B.O.A. on Cam 06. 2246.png|The B.O.A. on Cam 09, first position. 2247.png|The B.O.A. on Cam 09, second position. 2248.png|The B.O.A. on Cam 09, third position. 2249.png|The B.O.A. on Cam 09, fourth position. 2250.png|The B.O.A. on Cam 09, fifth position. 2251.png|The B.O.A. on Cam 09, sixth position. 2252.png|The B.O.A. on Cam 09, seventh position. The BOA at the door.jpg|The B.O.A. in the office from the monitor 1002.png|The B.O.A.'s icon in the Extra menu. 570.png|The B.O.A. on the title screen. BOAExtras.gif Category:Animatronics